vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. diabetesindogs http://diabetesindogs.wikia.com/wiki/OTC "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. "This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. "The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: without a prescription "If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. "Return to OTC." The phrase is grandfathered into this page. Any attempts to rephrase it are futile. All I want to do is to change the following image file on the page from Image:Humu515m.jpg to Image:Humulin n.jpg with no change of size or position. We hope January 2, 2011 21:48 (UTC) :That text is blocked to prevent mass spam edits, try to use a different phrase. 00:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Vocaloid Wiki Problem I tried to revert this article but the filter wouldn't let me go ahead. http://vocaloid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fanmade_Vocaloid_Mascots&action=submit The messages are: "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter:" Damesukekun 14:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Provide the text who triggered the filter. 00:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics.wikia.com spam filter Ran into the spam filter attempting to edit the section Atomic - The Very Best of Blondie (1998) on lyrics.wikia.com/Blondie. Error message follows: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to an external site. If you think you entered normal text that we shouldn't block, please tell Sean or another admin. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Very Best If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The text was found in the page's summary. Trainman 17:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Use a different summary. 00:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Kekkaishi Wikia The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Introduction If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The text was found in the page's summary. -'The' Abbster 16:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Try using a different edit summary. --Charitwo (talk) 16:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : Blocking USA Track & Field site The spam filter is hitting upon http://USATF.org at any wiki page at http://AforAthlete.wikia.com. Rauterkus 18:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Error page clipping :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. :This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. :The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://usatf :If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Talk:NGB. : - end snip :Hello, this has been fixed. --Charitwo (talk) 18:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Reports microwiki.co.cc The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: microwiki.co.cc If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Republic of Ultamiya. co.cc is a private server and I see no reason for it to be blocked. I also successfully had the link up previously. AuburnAttack21talk 03:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Spamming links of non-wikia wikis after a move is not allowed. 19:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) RuneScape Wiki :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. :This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. :The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � :If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. They might be a good reason for this but "�" stops edits. In the past a few users used it in their signature so it's on some talk pages. Evil1888 Talk 01:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :So remove them from the affected pages/signatures. As said before, this is not being removed. IPs spam the crap out of article comment with them. --Charitwo (talk) 01:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC)